Ore no Onna
by Alaqua
Summary: "Karena aku adalah wanita lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa melupakanmu meskipun sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, Dai-chan ..." /AoMomo/DaiSuki fanfiction. Enjoy!


Momoi Satsuki menggeliat. Keringat meluncur dengan mulus dari kulit lehernya yang putih. Matanya terpejam erat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan yang bisa lolos kapan saja. Jari-jari lentiknya mencengkeram erat helaian biru tua dari rambut pria yang tengah menghisap kulit lehernya.

"Dai...- _chan_..." erangnya, tertahan.

Aomine Daiki berhenti, mematung di posisinya. Bibirnya menjauhi lekukan leher Momoi, membuat gadis remaja itu langsung membuka matanya.

"Ada apa, Dai- _chan_?" Momoi berbisik, menatap Aomine yang tertunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya ..." bisik Aomine, suaranya terdengar serak.

Hati Momoi terasa diremas oleh sesuatu. Dirinya mencoba membuat senyum tipis, "Kenapa? Apa karena aku adalah _wanita_ , jadi Dai- _chan_ tidak bisa melakukannya denganku?" tanyanya, pelan.

"Bukan begitu." Aomine langsung menggeleng. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Kau adalah teman yang sangat berharga bagiku ..." Aomine mendongak, menatap Momoi dengan raut wajah seolah dirinyalah yang tengah disakiti.

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Hatinya semakin remuk. Membawa Aomine ke dalam pelukannya, Momoi kembali berbisik. "Tidak apa-apa, Dai - _chan_. Aku yang menginginkan ini. Ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir. Kumohon, lakukanlah sampai tuntas agar aku bisa melupakanmu, Dai- _chan_."

"Satsuki ... Aku tidak bisa ... Jangan paksa aku—"

"Lakukan saja, Dai- _chan_. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kumohon, sekali ini saja turuti permohonanku ..." suara Momoi bergetar. Tangannya mempererat pelukan pada punggung telanjang Aomine. "Dai - _chan ..._ "

Aomine menggigit bibir. Memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin. Perlahan namun pasti, dia kembali membawa dirinya dan Momoi terhanyut dalam sentuhan memabukkan—namun juga memporandakan hati. Baik Momoi maupun Aomine sama-sama tersakiti, namun keduanya sama sekali tak bisa berhenti, sekalipun ingin; _karena mereka sudah terlanjur melakukannya_.

Mencium, menjilat, menghisap. Hati keduanya hancur. Namun, mereka tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi. Momoi yang menginginkannya. Aomine sudah menyakiti Momoi, dan dia harus menebus kesalahannya. Membantu gadis itu melupakannya. Momoi mencintai Aomine. Tapi Aomine tidak. Dai- _chan-_ nya _menyukai_ seorang pemuda pirang dari kelas sebelah, Kise Ryouta. Dan Momoi begitu hancur mendapati keduanya sudah berpacaran selama setahun. Momoi berusaha melenyapkan perasaannya terhadap Dai- _chan_ , namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Semakin dia mencoba melupakan, semakin kuat rasa cintanya tumbuh. Dan semakin sakit pula hatinya—hingga dia yakin hatinya sekarang sudah terkoyak dan berdarah-darah.

Dan hari ini, hari terakhir bagi Momoi untuk merasakan perasaan itu. Dia akan menguapkan seluruh perasaan itu bersama Dai- _chan_. Melalui sentuhan terakhir. Melalui seks pertama dan terakhir mereka. Dengan itu, Momoi dapat pergi menjauh dari Aomine tanpa meninggalkan penyesalan.

Tangan Momoi melingkar di punggung lebar Aomine yang dibanjiri berkeringat, memeluknya erat. Matanya memejam kuat menahan sakit yang ia rasakan dari arah bawah tubuhnya.

"Satsuki ..." Aomine berbisik. Gerakannya terhenti, dia tidak tega melihat Momoi yang seperti _ini_.

Momoi membuka matanya, memasang senyum seolah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Kening Aomine mengkerut, alisnya saling bertaut. Menggigit bibirnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. _Semua_ _ini_ gara-gara dirinya. Satsuki meminta seks dengannya adalah karena dirinya. Satsuki menjadi seperti _ini_ karena dirinya. Aomine tidak pernah merasa sebrengsek ini sebelumnya. Secara tidak langsung, dia tengah memperkosa Satsuki. Tapi, Satsuki sendiri yang meminta dia melakukannya.

" _Bercintalah denganku, dengan begitu aku bisa memaafkanmu, Dai-chan,"_

Melakukan seks agar Satsuki memaafkannya? Kenapa dia mau saja?

Aomine benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya. Momoi saat ini tengah kacau sehingga dia meminta hal seperti itu, dan dia malah menurutinya. Kini dia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Jangan ragu, Dai- _chan_. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani berhenti lagi," desah Momoi.

Aomine hanya diam. Terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pria berkulit gelap itu merendahkan tubuhnya mendekap Momoi yang kini tengah menangis.

"Maaf, Satsuki,"

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Ore no Onna**

 _by_

Alaqua

 **Warning!:** _Gay!Aomine, Gay!Kise, Romance/Hurt/Drama, OOC, typo(s), etc._

.

.

.

Satu kardus berisi pakaian diletakkan di atas lantai kamar yang berdebu. Aida Riko terbatuk-batuk saat kumpulan debu menyergap indra penciumannya saat dia membuka lemari pakaian.

"Di sini kotor sekali. Mau kubantu membersihkannya juga?" wanita berambut cokelat pendek itu bertanya. Matanya menatap prihatin keadaan kamar baru _kouhai_ -nya itu.

Momoi Satsuki menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari seprai tempat tidur yang tengah ia rapikan. "Ah, tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri saja. Lagipula, Riko- _sani_ juga ada pekerjaan 'kan setelah ini? Aku sudah sangat merepotkan dengan meminta Riko- _san_ mencarikan apartemen untukku."

"Hmm ..." Riko bergumam ragu. "Aku tidak masalah, sih, dengan itu. Yakin nih tidak mau dibantu beres-beres?" tanyanya.

"Tenang saja. Kalau cuma beres-beres, sih, aku bisa!" Momoi menggulung lengan bajunya.

Riko menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Apartemenku ada di lantai 3. Jangan sungkan untuk mampir ke sana kalau kau kesepian sendirian di sini, ya."

" _Haa'ii!_ " menjawab dengan semangat, Momoi berjalan ke arah beranda. Membuka jendela yang tirainya sudah menguning dan kusam. Angin malam segera menerpa wajah cantiknya. Kemudian dia terpaku. "Lho, kukira aku bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari beranda. Rupanya kamar apartemenku berhadapan dengan kamar apartemen dari gedung lain, ya," Momoi merengut kecewa.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku juga baru tahu," Riko berjalan ke belakang Momoi, menatap beranda kamar apartemen di seberang. "Sepertinya kamar itu tidak ada penghuninya," komentarnya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo," ujar Momoi, lesu.

Riko mendengus geli. "Benar juga. Kau pasti penasaran seperti apa kota Tokyo saat ini, ya. Makanya setiap tahun baru itu pulang ke Jepang, jangan mendekam terus di New York," cibir Riko.

Momoi meringis, meletakkan tangan kanannya di samping telinga, mencegah angin menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya. "Maaf, maaf."

Riko tersenyum, kemudian berbalik. "Yah, tidak masalah, sih. Yang penting kau sudah pulang sekarang. Aku jadi sedikit terbantu di sini." Ucapnya.

Momoi tertawa. "Baiklah! Aku akan berjuang keras membantu pekerjaan Riko- _san_! Riko- _san_ bisa mengandalkanku sepenuhnya kalau soal mencari informasi!"

"Ya, aku selalu percaya padamu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kasus sialan itu sudah menungguku untuk menyelidikinya lagi. Dasar, menyusahkan saja. Kenapa sih kasus itu tidak kelar-kelar?" gerutu wanita bermata hazel itu.

"Riko- _san_ , kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?" tanya Momoi.

Riko menoleh. "Besok kau sudah bisa menjalankan rencana yang kuceritakan saat di mobil tadi. Oh iya, jangan lupa pakai gaun dan berdandan lah seanggun mungkin." Pesannya.

"Riko- _san_ juga pakai gaun?" Momoi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Aku menyamar sebagai barmaid di sana, bersama Hyuuga- _kun_."

Momoi hanya membulatkan bibirnya, membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya," Riko membuka pintu kamar.

Momoi mengangguk, melambai pelan. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Pintu sepenuhnya ditutup, menghasilkan bunyi 'cklek' dari putaran besi dingin pegangan pintu. Momoi membaringkan diri di tempat tidur yang seprainya baru saja ia rapikan. Berbalik ke arah kanan, membelakangi beranda. Mata merah mudanya mulai terpejam. Mungkin tidur dulu sebelum kembali beres-beres kamar. Perjalanan dari New York ke Jepang sangat melelahkan, meskipun yang ia lakukan selama di pesawat hanyalah tidur dan makan.

Tiba-tiba mata Momoi kembali terbuka.

 _Kabar_ _ **dia**_ _sekarang bagaimana, ya?_

.

.

Momoi kembali mengecek dirinya di cermin. Memoleskan _lipgloss_ ke bibir tipisnya dan menepukkan busa bundar ke pipinya, bubuk bedak berwarna putih berterbangan keluar di sekitar wajah Momoi.

" _Yosh_ , aku sudah cantik. Sekarang waktunya masuk ke dalam dan mencari Riko- _san_." Gumamnya seraya menyimpan kotak bedaknya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia bawa. Gaun malam berwarna hitam melekat dengan indah di tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya ia sanggul ke atas. Anting-anting bundar bergelantungan dengan manis di kedua telinganya.

Momoi Satsuki siap memulai pekerjaan pertamanya.

Pekerjaan pertamanya di Jepang di mulai dari sini. Sebuah tempat yang sering ia datangi di New York untuk menyelidiki seseorang ataupun menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Asisten Inspektur Kepolisian Amerika Serikat. Sebuah bar—atau lebih tepatnya tempat ini lebih pantas disebut tempat pelacuran.

Momoi sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam. Matanya menoleh ke sekeliling. Memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah meja bar, di mana seseorang yang ia kenal tengah tersenyum memberi isyarat padanya.

"Hyuuga- _san_ ," panggil Momoi. Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

Hyuuga Junpei, yang tengah dalam penyamaran sebagai bartender memberikan secangkir _wine_ pada Momoi. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Momoi- _san_. Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa membantumu mengangkuti barang-barang untuk kepindahanmu ke apartemen."

Momoi tersenyum, meraih cangkir _wine_ -nya. "Tidak apa. Lagipula, barang-barangku tidak banyak, kok." Lalu menyesap cairan merah itu.

"Senang mendengarmu dipindahtugaskan di Jepang. Kau bekerja sebagai asisten siapa?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Aku masih belum tahu. _Boss_ tampaknya masih ragu memilih-milih siapa Inspektur yang cocok bekerja sama denganku," jawab Momoi. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Riko- _san_?" tanyanya.

"Oh, dia." Hyuuga menunjuk sebuah meja yang terletak tiga meja dari bar. "Dia di sana, sedang mengawasi Jason," jawabnya.

Mata Momoi segera tertuju pada barmaid berambut pendek yang tengah menaruh sebotol _wine_ di atas meja seorang pria berbadan besar yang dikelilingi dua wanita. Riko tampaknya sedang berusaha mengajak bicara Jason, namun melihat kerutan di dahi Riko, Momoi yakin kalau wanita itu tengah dongkol setengah mati.

Matanya dan mata Riko bertemu. Sontak, Momoi segera melambai sambil tersenyum. Riko ikut tersenyum, mengucapkan dua patah kata kepada Jason—yang tentu saja sama sekali tidak digubris pria itu—dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Momoi.

"Si tua bangka jelek itu! Beraninya dia menghina ukuran dadaku! Lihat saja! Kalau sudah terbukti dia melakukan tindak kriminal, akan kulubangi kepalanya dan kucincang-cincang tubuhnya lalu kuberikan pada ikan hiu di laut sana!" Aida Riko bersumpah, nyaris membanting nampan bulat yang tengah dibawanya kalau saja Hyuuga tidak segera mencegahnya.

"Jadi, dia orangnya?" tanya Momoi.

Riko yang masih saja mengomel pun langsung tersadar. Matanya menatap serius ke arah Jason Silver yang berciuman dengan salah satu wanita di sebelahnya. "Ya. Menurut laporan yang kami terima, orang itu kemungkinan ada hubungannya dengan Ketua Bandar Narkoba terbesar di Jepang ini. Kalau kita bisa membuatnya bicara, mungkin kita bisa mengetahui di mana lokasi Nash Gold, Jr saat ini."

Momoi mengangguk mengerti. Terus memperhatikan tingkah laku Jason dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Sepertinya dia mudah ditaklukan." Gumamnya.

Riko dan Hyuuga menoleh. "Apa? Jangan bilang kau ..." keduanya menatap tidak percaya.

Momoi melirik keduanya melalui ekor mata. "Serahkan saja padaku," ucapnya, yakin.

Hyuuga tersentak. "Tunggu dulu, Momoi. Aku tahu kau sudah terbiasa melakukan cara seperti _itu_ di Amerika. Tapi ... tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengijinkanmu menggunakan tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan informasi. Itu membuatku sebagai Ketua Polisi Penyelidik menggunakanmu sebagai pelacur bayaran." Bisik Hyuuga.

Momoi tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan sejauh itu, Hyuuga- _san_. Aku akan menggodanya sedikit dan membuatnya menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, aku akan menggunakan ini." Momoi menunjukkan sebuah sapu tangan ke arah Hyuuga. "Sapu tangan ini sudah kuberi obat bius dengan takaran berlebih. Aku yakin sekali hirup saja dia akan langsung tumbang. Jadi aku bisa melarikan diri tanpa harus seks dengannya," jelas Momoi.

Hyuuga mengangguk mengerti. Momoi segera berjalan ke arah tempat Jason duduk. Terlihat pria itu tengah menggunakan tangan kotornya untuk meremas dada pelacur di sampingnya. Sekilas, Momoi merasa ingin muntah melihat wajah penuh nafsu pria berwajah jelek di hadapannya. Namun, Momoi segera mengenyahkan wajah jijiknya. Wanita itu segera memasang senyum seseksi mungkin.

"Maaf," Momoi berkata pelan dengan nada erotis. Mendengar itu, kepala Jason langsung menoleh, matanya segea melebar ketika mendapati wanita yang amat cantik tengah berdiri membungkuk di depannya, senyum menawannya nyaris membuat Jason tak berkedip. "Bolehkah ... Aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Jason terlihat girang. Dia segera mengusir dua wanita di sampingnya dan mempersilakan Momoi duduk di sampingnya. "Silahkan, Nona! Dengan senang hati!"

Momoi tersenyum, mendudukkan dirinya dengan anggun di samping Jason. Tahap pertama yang begitu mudah ...

Momoi meraih sebotol _wine_ dan menuangkannya di cangkir Jason. "Minum, Tuan?" menyodorkan cangkir itu ke arah pria yang terus tersenyum nakal ke arahnya. Jason menerima cangkir itu dan menenggaknya habis.

"Sepertinya kau baru di sini, Nona. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini," ucap Jason.

Momoi tertawa pelan. "Yah, aku baru dikirim dari Amerika. Kudengar di sini banyak lelaki-lelaki tampan dan gagah. Mungkin saja mereka bisa memuaskanku lebih dari pria-pria- _ku_ di Amerika." Dusta Momoi.

Jason langsung menyeringai, merasa dirinya terpanggil. "Tentu, Nona. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku lebih baik dari pria-pria dari Amerika itu." tangannya terjulur, hendak mengusap paha Momoi. Namun, Momoi segera menepisnya.

"Aku tidak mau _bermain_ di luar." Bisiknya.

Jason semakin tersenyum penuh nafsu, membuat Momoi menjerit jijik di dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar sekarang?" tawarnya.

"Ide bagus," Momoi bergelayut di lengan besar Jason. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa membayarku berapa? Tarifku tidak murah, lho. Karena aku profesional dari Amerika," desahnya di samping telinga Jason.

Wajah Jason memerah, kupingnya terasa panas. Ingin sekali dia menerkam wanita di sampingnya sekarang juga. "Berapapun yang kau inginkan, Nona! Seratus juta? Satu milyar? Berapapun asal kau bisa membuatku puas!"

Momoi semakin melebarkan senyum—seringai—nya.

"Wah, kedengarannya Tuan kaya sekali. Apakah Tuan ini seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar?" tanyanya, memancing.

"Tidak. Aku bekerja dengan _boss_ -ku. Dia pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang ini," jawab Jason, langsung.

"Oh, iya? Dan perusahaan apa itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Nona." Lengan mulus dicengkram. "Cepat puaskan aku dan aku akan membayarmu!" Jason mulai tidak sabar.

Momoi pura-pura merengut. Tangannya melepas cengkeraman Jason dengan gerakan kesal. "Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti pelacur, Tuan," ucapnya, membuat Jason menaikkan sebelah alis. "Anggap aku sebagai kekasihmu untuk malam ini, jadi aku bisa lebih menghayati untuk memuaskanmu di kamar nanti," lanjutnya.

Jason langsung nyambung. "Ah, begitu." ucapnya. Kemudian dia menyeringai, merangkul Momoi dengan erat. Mengecup leher wanita itu, kemudian menjilatnya sekilas. "Baiklah. Lagipula, sepertinya aku benar-benar menginginkanmu malam ini. Bagaimana kalau aku menjawabnya di kamar saja?" tawarnya.

Momoi menyeringai. "Tentu."

Keduanya lalu bangkit, berjalan saling merangkul menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Riko dan Hyuuga hanya memandang punggung Momoi dengan wajah tegang dan cemas.

.

.

Momoi keluar dari kamar bernomor 104 itu. Kedua tangannya sibuk menyanggul rambutnya. Sebuah senyum puas tertarik dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Misi sukses." Wanita itu menutup pintu yang setengah terbuka, terlihat seorang pria berbadan besar yang hanya memakai boxer tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sepertinya Momoi juga telah sukses menumbangkan seorang Jason.

 _Sekarang tinggal melapor pada Hyuuga-_ san _dan Riko-_ san _._

Momoi berjalan menuju tangga yang berada di ujung koridor. Selama dia berjalan, matanya sibuk memperhatikan kamar-kamar yang ia lewati. Telinganya juga menangkap suara desahan aneh dari arah kamar. Aneh? Yah, aneh. Karena yang keluar adalah suara desahan pria dengan pria.

 _Jadi tempat ini juga digunakan para_ gay _untuk bercinta, ya? Atau jangan-jangan di sini juga disediakan gigolo?_

Momoi berhenti mengamati kamar-kamar yang ia lewati saat melihat sebuah pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang pria berambut pirang keluar dengan terburu-buru memakai celananya. Mata Momoi sontak melebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya-ssu!" teriak pria itu.

Tenggorokan Momoi terasa tercekat. _Ki-chan_...

"Tunggu, oi, Kise! Kita masih belum selesai!" suara bariton lain terdengar dari dalam kamar.

Kise Ryouta menoleh. "Tadi 'kan kita sudah bercinta, Aominecchi! Kenapa kau selalu tidak puas?!"

"Lagipula, mau ke mana kau malam-malam begini?!"

"Kerja-ssu!"

"Kerja apa tengah malam begini, hah?! Jadi gigolo?!"

Momoi merasa ingin lari dari sana saat itu juga. Dia harus lari sebelum Dai- _chan_ melihatnya.

Kise mengabaikan Aomine yang memprotes keras mencegahnya untuk pergi. Pria pirang itu segera kabur sebelum pria berkulit gelap berwajah sangar berhasil menangkapnya.

Dada Momoi mendadak sesak.

Berdiri di depannya, Aomine yang bertelanjang dada.

 _Dai-_ chan _semakin bertambah tinggi. Dan tubuhnya berotot ... juga_ sixpack _._

Momoi menelan ludahnya, berusaha menghilangkan aura keberadaannya agar Aomine tidak sadar kalau dia tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Namun, sayangnya dia bukan Kuroko yang tanpa berusaha pun aura keberadaannya sudah hilang entah ke mana. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Riko tiba-tiba datang. Meneriakan namanya dengan lantang. Membuat Aomine tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang.

Momoi merasa ingin menghilang ke dalam lubang hitam saat itu juga. Langsung saja wanita itu juga berbalik secepat mungkin agar Aomine tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , aku khawatir denganmu jadi aku menyusulmu. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," Riko berkata dengan terengah. Tampaknya wanita itu berlarian dari lantai bawah.

Momoi hanya meringis, memaksakan senyum lalu mengangguk. Dia memberi isyarat kepada Riko untuk segera pergi. Tangannya menarik lengan Riko, berniat menyeret wanita itu. Namun suara Aomine menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aida Riko?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Riko langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tersentak kaget dan segera berdiri tegap menghadap Aomine, sementara Momoi sudah keringat dingin.

"I-Inspektur Aomine!? Kenapa Anda bisa ada di sini!?" Riko bertanya kaget.

 _Inspektur?_

"Ah, itu ..." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dan kenapa Anda bertelanjang dada?! Jangan-jangan Anda juga _menggunakan_ perempuan-perempuan menjijikkan di sini, ya?!" Riko bertanya lagi, tak percaya dengan pemikirannya itu.

 _Perempuan? Tidak. Dia tidak suka perempuan. Dan aku melihatnya habis_ bermain _dengan Ki-_ chan _._

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa wanita di sampingmu itu?" tanya Aomine.

Momoi tersentak, dia mulai ketakutan. Dia tidak ingin Aomine melihatnya. Sudah tujuh tahun ini mereka tidak bertemu. Dan ini bukan suasana yang bagus untuk reuni.

"Ah, dia penyelidik baru yang ditransfer dari Amerika. Namanya—"

"Satsuki?" Aomine memotong, mata biru kelamnya menatap tajam punggung Momoi yang menegang.

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Riko berkedip. "Kalian sudah saling kenal, ya? dan Satsuki- _chan_ , kenapa daritadi kau menghadap ke sana terus? Apa yang kaulihat di sana, huh?" mengernyit bingung.

Momoi memaksakan senyum. "Tidak lihat apa-apa, kok, Riko- _san_." Ucapnya pelan.

Aomine di belakangnya segera terbelalak. Meskipun telah bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi dia masih bisa mengenali suara itu. Suara dari teman masa kecilnya.

"Satsuki ... Benar kau Satsuki?" tanyanya.

Momoi diam beberapa detik, kemudian berbalik. Tersenyum terpaksa ke arah Aomine. "Lama tidak bertemu, Aomine- _kun_."

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

A/N: Saya sedikit bingung di sini. Fic ini sudah kayak fic ratem aja, tapi ini bukan fic ratem. Apa saya perlu mengubah ratingnya?

Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. _It's my first AoMomo fanfiction! Hope you all like this! ^^_

Hehe, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

 _Love,_

Alaqua


End file.
